Just Remember Already!
by Athenagal22
Summary: Percy has been diagnosed with amnesia.He can't remember who he is & worst of all; he doesn't recognize Annabeth. They say he won't remember but she won't give up;she has a plan.Takes place at EVERY location Percabeth's been in ALL of PJO!EXTENDED HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Another story! Mhhmm, don't you just love that new-story feeling? :) I sure do!**

_**Prologue**_

Her smile.

That goddamn breathtaking smile is all I remember. I also remember the insufferable feeling that I felt every time she flashed that smile my way. One look at her face and I was a goner.

Do I still feel this way, at this very moment? The answer to that is _no_.

My memory is vague and to be frank; I feel like a piece of…err—well, you can fill in the blank for that one.

She said her name was Annabeth. Huh—it kind of rings a bell. I have to admit—she's stunning. I can tell she won't give up on me remembering. It sort of gets to me—how serious were we?

She sits by my bed and rambles on and on and ON about buildings and monuments and all that fun stuff. Of course, all I do is nod and stare at her, forcing myself to remember.

As people come and go, I look forward to her visits. Talking about architecture makes me feel _WAY_ more stable, rather than people talking to me about Greek Gods and monsters.

This place is a freak show, but I have a feeling that it was _my_ freak show…_my_ home. Now if only I could just remember…

* * *

><p>I take back what I said. These kids…these "Demigod" kids tell me more about myself.<p>

This life is so dangerous, it's…its insane!

_I fell off a cliff fighting monsters for God's sake!_ _That's_ how I lost my memory in the first place!

But I can't go back now.

Annabeth marched into my room this morning, a look of pure determination written all over her intriguing face.

She says that we're going on a _"road trip"_. Naturally, I ask where.

…She says all over the country. She says it so casually that I gawk at her until she repeats it again, slower this time.

So now I'm packing; I'm leaving for a month, travelling across the country with a _really _attractive girl who I don't even remember.

Oh, Gods. What have I gotten myself into?

**Hopefully, people read this new story? :) If so, please tell me!**

**I know this isn't really much, but Hey! It's a prologue. ;)**

**A review a day keeps the monsters away, everyone! ;)**


	2. Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium

**Thanks for your reviews everyone! I decided to change the title of this story, to "Just Remember Already!" (Based off my other story "Just Kiss Already!" if you aren't familiar with it…then you should read it!)**

**Disclaimer; Me? Owning PJO? PFFTTT…I wish. :(**

I drum my fingers against the side of the busy, feeling uneasy.

"So…where are we going?" I turn to look at Annabeth and I'm struck by the fact that I don't remember this girl _at all_. She's pretty cute…but I can't figure out what kind of girl she is. She's _definitely_ not the type that would show weakness. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I'll get back to you on that.

Annabeth gives me a side glance and then her gaze flickers back to the front of the bus.

"Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium." She says calmly.

Even though I have NO idea what that means, I'm starting to like the way she speaks. There's never panic or doubt or even a slight waver in her voice. She seems so frail at first, but in truth I can tell that she's a survivor.

"So this is it."

Annabeth hops down from the bus, her curly hair making a small wave before bouncing to a stop.

I step out of the bus, bag in hand, and take in my surroundings.

We're basically in the middle of nowhere. Across the two-lane road was a closed down gas station.

Turning slowly I take in the large warehouse. I try reading the neon letters out loud.

"Athnyu Mes Gderan Gomen Meprouim…?" I shake my head, trying to hide my humiliation.

Annabeth cracks a smile. It's the first smile she's had since all this even began.

"Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium. You said it the same way the first time we came here." She looked a little wistful at that but stiffened when she saw me staring. In reply, she faces the entrance and briskly strides inside.

I don't know what I was expecting when I stepped into the warehouse but when I did…there was nothing there. Just a blank warehouse.

Annabeth sighs and hooks her fingers into the back of her jeans pocket. Of course, my eyes follow her movement but I quickly look away from her fingers.

I haven't seen her bad side yet…but I'm sure it won't be pretty if she catches me staring at her butt. I chuckle, imagining myself trying to explain to her that I was _only_ staring at her _pocket_ and then the murderous glare that she'd give me.

She turns to the sound of my laughter, a little dent in her eyebrows.

"It wasn't always empty…there use to be hundreds of people turned to stone by Medusa. We would have been one of them, but we cut off her head just in time." She says matter-of-factly.

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her.

Annabeth stares at me, looking indignant. "It's true! We did!" She claims, gesturing wildly to the empty room.

"Okaaaaaaay." I raise both my eyebrows at her, making a facial expression that obviously says I don't believe it.

Inside, I'm smugly smiling for 2 reasons:

I actually _remember_ this place –not the details of it- and I remember the intense feeling of being hungry here.

I felt like toying with Annabeth. I want to see how frustrated she gets in order to prove her point.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you! Well, I'm not making this up! Medusa IS real and _we_ killed her!" Annabeth snaps.

I smile and _attempt_ to cover my chuckle with a cough.

"You're _laughing _at me!" She says in disbelief, placing a hand on her hip.

I grin at her. "Actually…no. Sorry to prove you wrong, again. I was thinking of how cute you look when you get frustrated."

Her face turns red and she looks away.

"You're _such_ a Seaweed Brain." She mutters in exasperation, holding out a hand to push me away. "You're insufferable."

I grab her wrist from pushing me and I remember…

***Flashback***

"_So we have Athena to thank for this monster?"_

_Annabeth flashed me an irritated look. "Your dad, actually. Don't you remember? Medusa was Poseidon's girlfriend. They decided to meet in my mother's temple. That's why Athena turned her into a monster._

_Medusa and her two sisters who had helped her get into the temple, they became the three gorgons. That's why Medusa wanted to slice me up, but she wanted to preserve you as a nice statue. She's still sweet on your dad. You probably reminded her of him."_

_My face was burning. "Oh, so now it's __my __fault we met Medusa."_

_Annabeth straightened. In a bad imitation of my voice, she said: "'It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?'"_

"_Forget it," I said. "You're impossible."_

"_You're insufferable."_

***End of Flashback***

"You're _impossible_." I give her a huge grin as her eyes go wide.

"Percy…?"

"Wait! Did you call me a…a…a _SEAWEED BRAIN_? What kind of name is that? Not what I expected from a…_Wise Girl_."

Her awed look disappears and in its place is a look of annoyance.

"You don't even _remember_ that yet you're still calling me Wise Girl! Unbelievable!" She turns on the heels of her feet and marches to the bus stop.

"Wait! Remember _what_?" I shout after her.

"…Remember _WHAT_?" I mutter to myself.

She may be scary, smart and good looking, but she damn sure makes me feel _clueless_.

Huh. I have a feeling that this isn't the first time.

**So, if my PJO knowledge is correct, their next destination is the Gateway Arch…and I'm looking forward to writing the chapter **_**after**_** the next chapter…does anyone remember what major place Percabeth goes to after the Gatewat Arch? *Grins***


	3. The Gateway Arch

**Thanks for the awesome reviews from my awesome reviewers: EatMuffins, greystarz18, Unhr25, BookReader10, no-percabeth-is-no-life, Vans321, Andressa, roseflorintine, candy0304, Animeroxx, ShmemilyShmoring!**

**Disclaimer: I would be delusional if I thought that _I_ owned PJO. Sadly, I'm not as amazing as Rick Riordan. :(**

* * *

><p>"Hey <em>Wise Girl<em>, where are we going?"

"The Gateway Arch."

"Ooh. _Wise Girl_ why are we going there?"

"Because you battled Echidna and then jumped off the arch into the Mississippi river. And stop calling me that." She added, glancing at me.

"_Wise Girl_, that doesn't sound like fun. Echidna? I battle an anteater and jump off a monument? Not a wise thing to do, right _Wise Girl_?"

"Stop calling me Wise Girl!"

"So you're saying that you're _not_ wise?" I question.

"Why do I even put up with you?" She sighs.

"Because I'm super good-looking? You don't need to be a Wise Girl to figure _that_ out. Hmph. Maybe you're _not_ a _Wise Girl_ after all."

"Quit it." Her death glare silences me from any more attempts at a "playful" banter for the rest of the bus ride.

Let me just skip the details and say that I didn't remember anything from my past after visiting the Arch.

On the other hand, I can't comprehend the fact that Annabeth looks like a kid at Disneyland when it comes to monuments. I pointed this out to her, right before whining that it was getting late.

She makes a sour face at me and dryly says, "I'm pretty sure you'll remember something if you jump off the Arch from this height. Would you like me to shove you off?"

After that little comment, I made sure to stand a couple of feet away from Annabeth.

By the time we got to the bus stop it was dark and we both realized that the trip would have to wait until morning.

"You know, we wouldn't be in this situation if we left earlier!" I whine.

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "We wouldn't be in this situation if you just remember already."

I make a face at her and then sigh. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well…we go to the nearest motel. We'll catch the earliest bus tomorrow."

It was easy enough finding a motel but as Annabeth shifted through her bag she started to frown.

"(_A curse word that I never thought would be possible for Annabeth Chase to say_)!" She mutters after 5 minutes of furiously emptying and searching through the contents in her bag.

"What's wrong, _Wise Gi_-Annabeth?" I quickly correct myself.

"I think I left my wallet in the Arch! It must have fallen out of my bag or something."

I shrug, trying to calm her. "No biggie. It's probably closed by now, but we'll go first thing in the morning." I reach for my wallet, squinted at the price of the rooms, stared at my wallet and then visibly paled.

"Uhm…I only have enough cash for _one_ room." I manage to get out.

Annabeth, though, didn't see this as a problem. "Dibs on the couch." She shrugs.

I don't know how –call it a premonition or whatever- but I _knew_ that there wouldn't be a couch. And I was right. There was just a plain single bed with a nightstand by its side and a bathroom across from it.

Annabeth stared at the bed for a good two minutes before shrugging off her bag and heading towards the bathroom, to presumably change.

"Oh, what the Hades." I murmur, changing right there in the middle of the room. If you didn't know already, I'm a boxer-only type of person: Nothing says comfort like sleeping in just boxers.

I lounge around the room and a thought dawns on me. Annabeth's _changing_ just outside that door…just a couple feet away from me.

_No! Get that thought out of your head, you creepy perv!_ I scold myself.

But I couldn't help but stare when Annabeth pads into the room.

She was wearing a baggy shirt, yet it somehow seemed perfect in all the right places. It ended mid-thigh, completely covering the shorts that she was probably wearing. Her hair was let down, no longer in the ponytail that she wore all day. She looked tired, but her skin still glowed. She was…well, she was hot.

Maybe it was the fact that she clearly did not _want_ to look good for me, which made her even hotter. It was obvious she didn't try –she just threw things on-, but that amazed me even more.

"Well, if you're just going to stand there, then I guess I'm taking the bed."

I noticed with amusement that she was stiffly staring straight ahead, not looking at me.

As she passes me, my hand shoots out and grabs her arm.

"Na-ah! _I'm_ getting the bed, but we could share if you ask nicely." I grin, letting my stupid hormones get the better of me.

She stares at me coolly. I expected her to stomp her foot or pout or whine, but what I got was completely different.

"Fine" is all she says before turning away from the bed and curling up on the cold floor, her head resting on her bag.

I stare at her closed eyes and I hear her calm breathing and I realize how tired she is. The person she loves doesn't even remember her and she's going through all this trouble just to get him back. I realize how much she probably loathes me—I'm a stranger, some shadow who's standing in the way of the real Percy.

I'm not Percy at all—appearance wise, yes- but everything he's been through seems so nonexistent to me.

As I stare at Annabeth's sleeping figure, I'm filled with envy at the real Percy. Annabeth saw something in him that she clearly doesn't see in me. I make a vow to myself—

I'll be even _better_ than the old Percy Jackson.

I crouch down and scoop up Annabeth into my arms. She stirs a little, but doesn't completely wake. I lat her onto the bed, tuck her in and I was about to retreat to her former spot on the ground but Annabeth's murmur stops me.

"Percy, stay with me." She says softly, her fingers clutching my wrist.

I had a feeling that she was trying to talk to the old Percy, trying to tell him to stay with her—to not forget her.

I hesitantly climb in next to her and her next words are slurred and filled with sleep.

"Don't drool, Seaweed Brain." She sighs.

***Flash-Back!***

_It was the first time I met Annabeth…_

_She was probably my age, maybe a couple of inches taller, and a whole lot more athletic looking._

_With her deep tan and her curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes ruined the image. They were_

_startling grey, like storm clouds; pretty, but intimidating, too, as if she were analyzing the best way to take me down in a fight._

_She glanced at the Minotaur horn in my hands, then back at me. I imagined she was going to say, You killed a minotaur! or Wow, you're so awesome! or something like that._

_Instead she said, "You drool when you sleep."_

_Then she sprinted off down the lawn, her blond hair flying behind her._

***End of Flash-Back!***

"I so do _NOT_ drool in my sleep, Wise Girl!" I whisper into her ear.

Despite the fact that she was on the verge of unconsciousness, she still manages to snicker.

"Alright Seaweed Brain. You keep telling yourself that."

I smile a little. I'm not the Percy that she's currently looking for, the Percy that she wants and needs…but I'm the best and closest thing to him.

But a thought stops me: how long will I be well, _me_? And how long will it take for the old Percy to remember?

I had a sour taste in my mouth and I clutched Annabeth tighter, holding on as long as I possibly can.

Do I want myself to remember? The old Percy seems like a different person compared to me.

Only time will tell when he comes back.

* * *

><p><strong>BookReader10; Mwhaa! You're right! :) Percabeth's next destination is...the Tunnel of Love in Waterland, Denver! xD<strong>

**Hopefully the next chapter will turn out good~!**

**I know this Percy is a little OOC, but he sort of should be-he doesn't know anything about himself or anyone else. It's more like a miniture battle between the old Percy and this new one ;D I guess this chapter is trying to say that Percy isn't _really_ Percy-he feels more like an imposter than anything at all. Err...I don't think I'm doing a good job trying to explain Percy's inner conflicts, but hopefully it will unravel as I post more chapters :)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	4. The Tunnel of Love in Waterland

**Thanks everyone for the reviews you gave for Chapter 2!**

**Animeroxx, Frosty117, Percabethlover7, ShmemilyShmoring, greystarz18, BookReader10, EatMuffins, Vans321 :) I guess I found my favorite reviewers? ;) Keep reviewing, all of you out there! You will make one lost soul very happy :-)**

**Disclaimer: Owning PJO? Pssshh, for all you know I could be a super villain who's trying to rule the world-and ruling the world would probably be easier than creating what Rick Riordan has created. :) Just so you know, ruling the world and trying to own PJO is very hard and I'm totally incapable of doing both.**

**On to the story!**

I woke up this morning, as happy as I could be in this situation. Eyes still closed, I could feel Annabeth under my arms. Gods, she's so _soft_. I give her a little squeeze and nestle up behind her.

"_Mhmm_." I sigh, my hands trailing up and down her body. She's _warm_ and _cuddly_…I could lie here forever. I deeply inhale her scent.

_Hmm._ I ponder the familiar fragrance. _She smells like…Fabreeze?_

Wait a second…

My eyes pop open as I stare at "Annabeth"…or what I thought was Annabeth. In reality, I was nuzzling a pillow.

I sit up straight, blinking the sleep out of my eyes. Across the room, Annabeth leans against the wall, sipping coffee. She peers at me behind the rim of the cup, her face expressionless.

"Percy." She acknowledges me nonchalantly, as if she _didn't_ see me feeling up a pillow, when I clearly did.

I could feel my face burning as I slowly let go of the pillow.

"Annabeth." I nod back, trying not to seem humiliated.

" I got my wallet back. You should get ready, we're leaving soon." She says, glancing at the clock. "I'll be outside."

Before she leaves, she hesitates and looks over her shoulder at me.

"And try not to smooch any pillows while I'm gone." She says wryly.

I take my time getting ready because:

One: I look like I've been trampled by Centaurs.

Two: I'm not ready to face Annabeth after the pillow incident.

When I finally get the guts to go downstairs I make the mistake of looking out the window. Annabeth's talking to three guys who look a little older than us. By their stances and grins I can tell that they're _definitely_ not good company.

"Hades!" I hiss, sprinting to the door. I run pass the receptionist and through the glass doors to where Annabeth was.

I stop running and slow my pace to a walk to hear what they're saying.

"So, you got a boyfriend?" The guy in the middle of the two asks, studying Annabeth with a leer. He didn't seem that strong; just some creep looking for trouble.

"Yes." Annabeth crosses her arms, evenly spaces her feet and thrusts out her chin. She only reaches their shoulders but I knew that size wouldn't matter to her.

"So where is he? I'm sure he wouldn't leave you all alone in this big, scary world. We'll help you, right guys?" he grins at his friends and takes a step forward. "Oh, we'll _help_ you alright."

Recognizing my queue, I stride towards him and clamp my hand over his shoulder.

"Dude, if you know what's good for you, get out of here." I growl.

He jerks out of my hold. "Oh! So the _boyfriend_'s here. Chill, braw. I just wanted to say what a _pretty_ necklace your girl has." He reached out and fingered Annabeth's Camp necklace, his fingers lingering WAY too close for comfort.

I was just about to push him away but Annabeth beat me to the punch. Literally.

She upercuts him in the jaw without batting an eyelash and then thrusts her knee forward into a place that made me cringe _just by watching_.

Let's just say that it was very wise of his friends to run off, hauling the guy behind them.

I stare at Annabeth with a mixture of amazement and awe. "That was _brilliant_."

Annabeth shrugs it off. "I know how to protect myself from monsters, thieves..._pervs_." She gives me a look in between meanacing and knowing and I redden: She was talking about this morning.

"So...um. Where are we going?" I ask, hastily trying to change the subject.

"Waterland, in Denver." Annabeth says, her face giving way to an attractive rosy color.

"I guess I get to see what you look like in a swimsuit then?" I say, my voice sounding hopeful.

"Stop!" She shoves me lightly.

"Stop what?"

"Stop...thinking!" She mutters.

I smirk at her. "Thinking about what?"

She gives me the evil eye. "Stop thinking about what I look like in a swimsuit. I can see it on your face...that's exactly what you're thinking! So stop."

I feint innocence. "I thought I was just a Seaweed Brain? There's no way that I'd be _thinking_, especially of how you would look in a swimsuit. And I _wouldn't_ be thinking that a bikini would look good on you. And for Zeus' Sake, I _wouldn't_ be thinking of how good it would feel to rub sunscreen on your back. And By The Gods, I would _never_ think of-"

"-I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Annabeth shouts, clapping her hands over her ears and sprinting to the bus which was waiting for us. I grin and sprint after her, determind to keep up the annoying persona.

* * *

><p>My face falls as we drive over the bumpy road.<p>

"We're only going on _one_ ride! Where's the fun in that?"

Annabeth stares out the window. "Where's the fun in this trip? I'm stuck with _you_."

Ouch. That one hit a little below the belt. I wince and look away. I decide to stare out the window, but DAMN! Annabeth's staring out the window. I _knew_ I should have got the inside seat... I ponder where else I could stare, other than at her.

Annabeth's gaze flickers from the window to my face and then back.

"Look, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." She sighs, not taking her eyes off the landscape.

I shrug, trying to appear indifferent while hiding my amazement. Annabeth Chase? _Apologizing_?

The lyrics for a song I once heard ran through my head: _You tell me that you need me, then you go and cut me down...but wait. You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around, and say...it's too late to apologize, it's too late. I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late..._

I snicker, imagining myself singing that outloud in a highpitched voice. Oh man, that would seriously irritate Annabeth.

She turns to fully face me and raises an eyebrow, giving me a look that plainly says that she thinks I'm crazy. I decide to change the topic.

"So, what's that _one_ ride that we're going on?"

At this question, she stiffens, turns back to the window and presses her lips firmly together, creating a thin line.

She didn't say anything, but I clearly got the message; _There is NO way in Hades that I'm telling you what ride we're going on Percy. Even though you're extremely hot and just thinking about your muscular body makes me melt, I can't tell you that ONE ride we're going on, EVEN THOUGH you're going to find out eventually because we have no choice but to go on that ride. So, there really is no point in hiding what the ride is, but I still do because I'm Annabeth Chase and I like knowing things that other people don't. OH, and I may also seem uninterested in you but inside I'm begging you to kiss me and rock my world._

Yep. I know that's _exactly_ what Annabeth's thinking. I always think of myself as an expert at reading females.

* * *

><p>"THE TUNNEL OF LOVE?" I exclaim, staring at the ride. "You kept me waiting in suspense all because of <em>this<em>? What are you? 12?"

Annabeth flushes at that and narrows her eyes. Yikes. I think I should have toned down my voice a bit...

She blows out a breath and taps her foot impatiently while I scrutinize the ride.

"Nothing." I sigh. Maybe if I go in the ride..."Let's go inside." I tug at Annabeths arm to follow me, but she pulls back with an incredulous look.

"Are you kidding?" She snaps at me, her face bright red. People nearby hesitate and stare at the commotion.

"What's the problem now?" I demanded.

"Me, go with you to the ... the 'Thrill Ride of Love'? How embarrassing is that? What if somebody saw me?"

"Who's going to see you?" This scene seemed _very_ familiar and by the way Annabeth's eyes widened, I guess I was right.

"Fine," I told her. "I'll do it myself." But when I started down the side of the pool, she followed me, muttering about how boys always messed things up.

She crossed her arms protectively and huffed as she got into the boat with me. I looked at her smirked.

"I don't see why you're so worked up over this. Wasn't I your boyfriend before this whole amnesia thing started? I'm pretty sure we did more than just hold hands...am I right?"

She splutters at this, her face very much resembling a tomato. "That's none of your business!"

"Well, whatever we did was between you and _me_, so I guess it is my business." I sigh, my fingers easily lacing together at the back of my neck. "If only I could remember one of _those_ memories..." Annabeth nudges me, looking embarrassed.

"You're not the same person." Annabeth says, now looking troubled. I grimace at this, wondering how she felt about that.

But, before I could comment the ride started. There really wasn't anything special about the ride (Aside from the close proximity of Annabeth and the fact that we were all alone, in the dark) but right before it finished Annabeth tensed.

"What's wrong?"

She gives me a sheepish smile. "I remember being swarmed with spiders at this part of the ride." And then I remembered...

***Flashback***

_We'd almost made it to the rim of the ride when the row of mirrors opened like hatches and thousands of __tiny metallic ... things poured out._

_Annabeth screamed._

_It was an army of wind-up creepy-crawlies: bronze-gear bodies, spindly legs, little pincer__mouths, all scuttling toward us in a wave of clacking, whirring metal._

_"Spiders!" Annabeth said. "Sp—sp—aaaah!"_

_I'd never seen her like this before. She fell backward in terror and almost got overwhelmed by __the spider robots before I pulled her up and dragged her back toward the boat._

***End of Flashback***

I grin at her.

"So...you're scared of spiders?"

She blanches. "I wish you remember more _important_ things from your past."

My fingers linger over her hand and my head drowns in the overwhelming urge to kiss her.

"Like...this?" I lean in to press my mouth against hers but I hesitate at the last moment. That's all it took. That one little hesitation.

Annabeth's eyes open wide, her lips tremble and then open wide. A deafening shriek fills my ears as she pushes away from me, still screaming.

I stare at her hysterics in horror. The people outside could think that she's being stabbed, for all they know!

"Annabeth! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have tried to kiss you!"

Annabeth kept screaming, her incoherent words soon turning coherent. "KILL IT! KILL IT!" She screams.

Staying reasonably calm, I follow her gaze to see a huge, fat, hairy spider hanging off the side of the boat. I smirk at her.

"I thought you didn't want me to remember that you were scared of spiders?"

Annabeth stopped shrieking for a moment and glared at me. "Can you just please kill it? I HATE spid-WAIT! Did you just say that you tried to _kiss me_?"

The tunnel suddenly seemed a lot more quiet. Deafeningly quiet. She stops jerking the boat and stares at me.

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Done this chapter! :)<strong>

**EatMuffins; OHMYGODS! I completely FORGOT about Vegas! Well, that's the next chapter! :)**

**That's right everyone! Next stop is Vegas for our awesome couple! :)**

**OH! _IMPORTANT-YET-NOT-SO-IMPORTANT-BUT-IMPORTANT-IN-A-PETY-SELFISH-KIND-OF-IMPORTANT-WAY!_ I'm Beta-ing a story for a friend. They're one of my closest friends and I was the one who introduced them to the wonderful world of PJO and I was the one who was behind their decision to convert to Percabethism. :)**

**So, they wanted me to Beta their story, and now I hope you guys check it out! It's called _Then You Came Along_ by _Omgitsadrakonrun_. Please check it out and leave a review; it's my friend's first story on Fanfiction, and I think it's a good one! :)**


	5. Vegas Part 1

**Yaay! Another update! :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**EatMuffins; Ahaha, I'm glad that you like this story! I'll try updating as much as possible :)**

**Percabethlover7; Awww, thank you! This story can get pretty OOC at times, but I'm trying my best!**

**ShmemilyShmoring; :D Your wish is my command ;) ...You wanted more? Weeeeell...BAM! Chapter 4 just magically appeared before your eyes!**

**no-percabeth-is-no-life; LOL! Spiders are the ones to blame when Percabeth doesn't get to kiss. Those wretched spiders! BTW, I love your pen name!**

**evenfall; thankyouu! :)**

**Moonfrost127; I'm happy to hear that you like it! Thanks!**

**SeaweedBrain33; THANK YOU! I saw your review on _Then You Came Along. "_Omgitsadrakonrun" and I were talking about PJO a couple days ago, and I pointed to your name on his review page and I muttered smugly _"That's one of my reviewers"_...and then he rolled his eyes and told me to stop showing off. xD**

**Vans321; Thank you! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Wow...I put 16 exclamation marks in this authors note. 0_o ANYWAYS...**

**Disclaimer: No. I do NOT own PJO. There? Are you happy? How do you feel now? That's right reality, I'm talking to you! Way to ruin my delusional hopes and dreams... T^T**

* * *

><p>"Did you just say that you tried to <em>kiss me<em>?" Annabeth repeats, an edge of hysteria in her voice.

"Did you want me to?" I ask, completely unfazed by her piercing gaze. This startles her and she drops her gaze.

The air buzzes with tension. I hold her chin and tilt her face up. The tunnel's too dark at this point and I can't see her face. I pull her closer and her hot breath fans delightfully over my face. She licks her lips, her eyes darting from my lips to my eyes. I may have forgotten a thing or two about this world—but I definitely know that if a girl does that, she _so _wants to kiss you.

I smile, putting in all my pent up emotion into that smile—it's probably the sweetest smile I could ever muster. At the sight of my smile, Annabeth sags into me.

"Percy…" She murmurs. Suddenly, something snaps inside her and her eyes widen.

"What are you doing? You're _not _Percy!" She cries out in alarm. With much visible difficulty, Annabeth wrenches my fingers away from her face and stands up.

"It's time to go." She says in a strangled voice and to my astonishment she jumps off the boat.

The water barely reached her knees…but still. It kind of stings a dude's pride if a girl jumps off a boat rather than kissing him.

I sigh, jumping off the boat myself and then waded down to the exit, following Annabeth.

By the time I found Annabeth, she was at a nearby pay phone. Her back was to me, but I could recognize that hair anywhere…and of course, her tan body. What? I'm not the only one who's probably noticed; anyone would feel a stab of jealousy just by looking at her toned arms and legs. Her hair was darkened and wet, coming undone in perfect curls through her ponytail.

"So, you'll be here?" She asked in a low voice. A reply on the other line and Annabeth slumps with relief. "Thank you. We really need this." Another reply and Annabeth smiles. "Alright. I'll see you soon."

She hangs up, takes a moment to collect herself and then turns.

"Surprise." I say flatly. If she was surprised to see me behind her, she didn't show it.

"Who's that? A boyfriend?" I try to joke…but I couldn't keep the edge out of my voice.

She glowers at me. "Friends from Camp. I thought that they should be here for our next trip."

"And where to, Ms. Chase?" I ask.

She raises an eyebrow, judging my reaction. "Vegas."

* * *

><p>We meet my "<em>friends from Camp"<em> at the next bus stop. I honestly don't know how they got here that fast…but I'm not sure if I want to know. The Goth chick kept muttering about the _"Stupid Pegasus that kept doing 360's on purpose just to tick me off!"_

"So…Percy. Remember anyone here?" Annabeth says awkwardly, waving around at the group. There were 8 people there; 4 guys and 4 girls. I shook my head after attempting to remember.

"I'm Thalia Grace. I can't believe that you forgot me, Barnacle Beard Junior." said the Goth chick. She had electric blue eyes and spiky black hair that came up to her shoulders. She stared at me and then shrugged, not looking too bothered.

Next to her was a guy with curly brown hair, brown eyes and a wispy beard that was barely even there. I think I sort of remember him…

"Gopher?" I ask hesitantly, nodding at the guy.

The guy bleats –_seriously_, he did! Like some sort of goat- and shakes his head.

Annabeth half smiles. "At least you _sort of_ remember. We were like the ultimate trio."

"Perce, I'm pretty much your best friend. Grover Underwood. We go _way_ back." He clasps my shoulder nervously and steps back.

The others soon followed, stepping up and introducing themselves. A girl with red, frizzy hair and bright green eyes. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I'm the Camp's Oracle…and we _also_ go way back." The way she said it made Annabeth tense, but she relaxed when Rachel laughed.

Two guys who look pretty much looked exactly alike stepped up. They had mischievous and sarcastic smiles that came along with mocking blue eyes. Both of them were tall and skinny, with a mop of curly brown hair. Travis and Connor Stoll—it was obvious that they were brothers.

A girl with soft brown eyes and wavy black hair was next, shooting the Stoll Brothers an irritated look. She said her name was Katie Gardner. **(A/N: Yes! At first, I thought Katie died in TLO…but I reread the books, and she was there! She was the one who told Percy that Rachel headed back to Camp, on his Pegasus.)**

And finally, the last two people stepped up. A really tall girl with stringy brown hair. She was built like a tank; all muscle. She looked like she could break me in half with just a punch. Next to her was a Hispanic guy with black hair and brown eyes. Clarisse and Chris.

"So, now you met everyone. Thalia, Grover, Rachel, Travis, Connor, Katie, Clarisse and Chris." Annabeth says, taking a deep breath. Everyone smiled encouragingly, not knowing what to say. Just then, the bus pulled up.

"HADES YEAH! WE'RE GOING TO VEGAS, BABY!" Travis shouts loudly into Katie's ear, which causes Katie to cover her ears at the noise and glare at him. We laughed as we boarded the travel bus.

"Now, remember everyone. It takes about 12 hours to get from Denver to Las Vegas…so we have a long drive ahead of us." Annabeth says, sliding into the seat beside me. I try my best not to remember what happened in the Tunnel of Love.

"What do we do until then?" I ask uncertainly.

"Umm…let's play Would You Rather!" Rachel grins.

"Would you rather hook up with Megan Fox or Scarlett Johansson?" Travis asks everyone in a dreamy, far off voice.

Katie pinches him and he yelps. "First of all; why would _they_ hook up with _you_? And second of all, half the people here are girls…ask a question that everyone can answer!"

Travis mimics Katie's voice but stops when she narrows her eyes at him.

"Alright…would you rather spend 12 hours on a bus with Katie or slowly get eaten alive by monsters?" He tries again. Katie flushes bright red and turns to face the window.

After a couple more tries, we finally get the game going. It's actually pretty cool, hanging out with these people. I could see why I liked them.

A couple hours pass by and everyone eventually starts to drift off. By the time I finally start to feel my eyes shut, I realize that there's some sort of pressure on my shoulder. Slowly turning, I see Annabeth's head resting against my shoulder, her soft hair tickling my neck. Fatigue takes over and I barely have time to register her closeness.

When I wake up, it's evening. Everyone's still asleep…but Annabeth's not in her seat. I check my watch; it's been about 11 and a half hours. Sudden realization hits me. Well, it hits my bladder first and _then_ it hit's me. I haven't used the bathroom in over 11 hours.

I quietly get out of my seat and head towards the bathroom. Just as I was about to knock on the door, it swings open and Annabeth steps out. She stares at me silently, that calculating look in her eyes.

"Look, Annabeth." I say uneasily, running my fingers through my hair. "About today…"

"Don't." She simply whispers and then tries to slide past me in the small space.

Her torso brushes against mine, her arms brush against mine and her hair lingers softly on my face. In that moment, I tug at her upper arm and I'm surprised that she turns around willingly, almost eagerly.

I kiss her, my mouth hot on hers. She wraps her hands around my neck, and I encircle my arms around her waist. I kiss her more roughly, pressing her against the wall. It feels like the room is spinning, like the walls are closing in on us. Yet even though all these sensations are passing through me, it seems like I just can't get close enough to her.

"I'm sorry I've been such a Harpy to you." She whispers, when we briefly break apart. Emphasis on _briefly_. I rush back to her mouth, trailing kisses up and down her jaw.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through all this. Amnesia is kind of a pain." I mumble against her lips. Her hold on me tightens and she pulls me closer.

"Am I interrupting something?"

We spring apart—although, it isn't really possible, since the hallway to the bathroom is pretty small.

Thalia stands there, her arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

_Yes, you ARE interrupting something!_ I felt like saying, but it was kind of hard to under Thalia's disapproving gaze.

Annabeth rushes to Thalia's side, trying to put space in between us. Yeah, like _that_ will change what happened 2 minutes ago.

"Thalia! What are you doing here?"

"Well…before I caught you two eating each others faces." Annabeth gives me a some-what shy side glance, and then turn back to hear what Thalia was saying. It felt like we were 5 and we got busted by a parent…in this case, that parent is Thalia. "I just thought you guys should know that we're here."

We follow her out and take in our surroundings. By the time we arrived the sky was pitch black. The city lights illuminate our faces with splashes of neon red, yellow and green. Everyone is quiet. Even the Stoll Brothers, who were loudly singing _"Waking Up in Vegas" _by Katy Perry. We just stood by the window, taking in the view.

"Vegas."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm bringing Percabeth back..YEAH!<strong>

**...Forgive me...I'm listening to Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake. 0_o I don't know why I am nor do I care... **

**On a brighter note! I made Vegas two parts, since I wanted other Camp HB characters introduced some way or another.**

**Please review all of you out there! I get a bunch of Story Alerts, but just let me know what you think of my story so far! I will be eternally grateful!**

**So yeah. Percabeth's Next Destination is:...Still Vegas. :)**


End file.
